


Сиреневая Итака

by ilargia



Category: Men's Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Austrian Bundesliga, Internal Monologue, M/M, Red Bull Salzburg, ship mostly implied
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilargia/pseuds/ilargia
Summary: Всё это — просто сменяющие друг друга гребни волн, несущие его назад, к Итаке, которую он никогда на самом деле не покидал.





	Сиреневая Итака

**Author's Note:**

> Фройнд, спортдиректор «Зальцбурга», всю жизнь мечтал играть за предшественника газировочной команды, «Аустрию», но смог дойти лишь до дубля. Любовь не угасла, и после прихода «Ред Булла» в клуб всей своей жизни он пошёл туда работать, мечтая снова вернуть ему человеческое лицо и превратить обратно в то, что так любил. Определённого прогресса на этой почве удалось добиться за долгие годы, но это процесс в час по чайной ложке.
> 
> Написано на Football Bingo Fest 2019 на diary.ru на ключ «одиссея».

Это просто долгая дорога домой, раз за разом думает Кристоф.

Он небрежно бросает пиджак в прихожей, включает лишь неяркий светильник в гостиной, плещет в бокал цвайгельт и плавно опускается в кресло. Расстегнув верхнюю пуговицу привычно белоснежной рубашки, он делает глоток, чуть больший, чем, наверное, пристало бы, и закрывает глаза.

В сознании всполохами мельтешат цифры, люди, лица. Имена, которые нужно запомнить и которые уже можно забыть, но не выйдет. Бесконечная вереница тянется нитью по лабиринту – может быть, когда-то она и выведет его обратно к свету. Может быть. Никто не обещает, что это будет скоро – и никто тем более не обещает, что это когда-нибудь вообще случится.

Ему ли, когда-то вслед за собственным отцом выстругивавшему из грубых кусков древесины годные вещи, не знать, что работа, тяжёлая, кропотливая, никогда не бывает быстрой. Это руки в ссадинах и горы опилок. Это часы, дни, недели — а в его случае это медленно текущие годы. По песчинке в минуту, целая пустыня как мерило времени.

Марко, казалось ему, как никто другой понимал, зачем всё это. Впрочем, никто не может сказать, что понимает самого Марко в полной мере — одному господу Богу известно, что у него на самом деле на уме. Этим он и нравился Кристофу все эти годы: никаких наигранных улыбок и правильных слов, одно движение против шерсти, и он выпускает когти. Всё то, что позволить самому себе он никогда не мог, обязанный заискивающе сверкать зубами направо и налево и говорить вслух лишь то, что от него ожидают, оставляя всё по-настоящему важное для тихих бесед на две пары глаз да для безлюдных вечеров в неосвещённой квартире с темнеющим в бокале цвайгельтом.

Оглушающая прямота, понял Кристоф за эти годы, — оружие, от которого нет заслона. Для всех тех, кто под бряцание жестяных банок позабыл, что у правды другие цвета, кто повёлся на велеречивые обещания и поверил в сказки, Марко стал спасительным хлопком в ладоши. Хлоп, и пелена многолетней полудрёмы развеивается, обнажая стыдливую потребность просто смотреть на команду из этого города, наплевав на то, что у неё на эмблеме. Кристоф вспоминает сиреневые проблески на трибунах, с каждой новой победой и каждым новым ударом по щекам наотмашь всё больше, и не может отделаться от мысли, что берег вот-вот покажется из-за горизонта. 

Чем больше побеждаешь, тем быстрее трава отрастает на старых проплешинах, сказал ему как-то за послематчевым джин-тоником Марко. Потому что это тоже мерило времени — неделя за неделей, — которое тоже становится отметкой о пройденном пути. Только так можно зализать раны и идти дальше, шаг за шагом.

А когда казалось, что застрял на месте, зажатый в тиски между высеченными в камне обязательствами и чувством долга, всё равно оставался цвайгельт, приглушённый свет в гостиной и стук собственного сердца, когда верхнюю пуговицу белоснежной рубашки расстёгивают не свои пальцы. 

Но если пути конца и края нет, раз за разом приходится оставлять за кормой приглянувшиеся земли. Терять что-либо, давно понял он, входит в его должностную инструкцию. 

Учиться находить потерянному замену — ещё одна прямая обязанность. Где ему взять эти острые углы, или этот мальчишеский задор с блестящими глазами, или эту мягкую настойчивость, или это нахальство без меры, или этот солнечный свет, расплывающийся по самым тёмным коридорам — вместо всех тех, кто остаётся позади, — он пока не знает. 

Кристоф делает ещё один большой глоток из бокала и сползает чуть ниже по креслу, окончательно расслабляясь. 

Куда он денется, в конце концов. Всё это — просто сменяющие друг друга гребни волн, несущие его назад, к Итаке, которую он никогда на самом деле не покидал. Главное, чтобы в трюмах не завалялось мехов с шальными ветрами, способными вновь унести этот корабль прочь от столь близкого уже берега.

Это просто долгая дорога домой, повторяет про себя Кристоф. Снова и снова, бесконечной мантрой, только и удерживающей его на плаву. 

Когда-нибудь он туда попадёт.


End file.
